


Piss Baby Bossard

by pacificnewt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, auruo hates heights, eld and gunther are out of control, erwin is basically like their dad, help these kids, levi is a savage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacificnewt/pseuds/pacificnewt
Summary: Auruo hates heights. What better ride to pressure him onto than a Ferris Wheel?





	Piss Baby Bossard

**Author's Note:**

> this prompt is also from @otpprompts on tumblr!! hope you enjoy B)

Auruo hated the summer. 

Summer was unfortunate considering a lot of things, like blistering heat and annoying kids always running around in his yard. Though, above all other things, Auruo hated the summer because of amusement parks.

Petra was an adrenaline junkie. Every time she got to ride a roller coaster or a thrilling ride, she'd take it. Auruo, on the other hand, would much rather be sitting on the couch during summer with a fan blowing on him and the tv on an interesting show.

Somehow, by reason unknown to Auruo, his girlfriend managed to convince him to go to one of the dreaded parks as a first date. After a very awkward love confession from him the previous week, things seemed to be going smoothly.

"Christ," Auruo mumbled, climbing into his car. "This shit is gonna get me killed." As arranged, he drove off the pick up Petra, who got into the car with a large backpack.

"The hell's that for?"

"I brought water, snacks, a first aid kit, a flashlight, some tools, aspirin..." She went on to list other things Auruo saw absolutely no use for whatsoever. "I always come prepared!"

He couldn't help but laugh. "You're carryin' that, not me. Anyway, what're we doin' again?"

"We just went over this last night!" Petra puffed her cheeks and sighed, pulling out her phone. "We're meeting Levi, Erwin, Eld, and Gunther at the entrance at around for and then we're gonna have some fun as long as we want. The park doesn't close until midnight."

"If you think I'm stayin' at some amusement wasteland for eight hours you're out of your goddamned mind."

"Oh, it'll be fun!" She playfully shoved him and looked ahead at the road. "I'm putting you on some rides."

"Hell no. Unless I'm dead, you ain't takin' me on any of those things."

"Then what'll you do the whole time?!"

"Drink," Auruo laughed. "I'll have a few while you have your fun. That's my fun."

"Oh, no, mister," Petra frowned. "No alcohol on our fun day! Get drunk at home."

Auruo sighed dramatically and turned on the radio. "Whatever, whatever."

They drove for some twenty minutes, with obnoxious pop music playing from the radio and Petra singing and dancing along in shotgun. Auruo gave her side glances and burst out laughing sometimes when she looked ridiculous. By the twenty-fifth minute, they pulled into the parking lot.

"There's so many people," Auruo complained. "I'll enjoy coming back home, I'll tell you that."

"Forget the alcohol!" Petra smiled and eagerly hopped out of the car with her backpack, dragging her boyfriend out of the driver's seat. "C'mon, slowpoke, they're already here!"

Auruo casually strolled up to the entrance behind Petra, who ran at her friends waving with a grin that laughed. "Hey, guys!"

Eld looked up and Gunther smiled at her. "Petra! Auruo! Glad you guys could make it."

Erwin opened his arms to embrace Petra in a hug. As Auruo finally caught up with her, he suddenly grew extremely uncomfortable with the fact that he and Levi accidentally dressed in the same shirt.

Eld eyed Auruo's shirt, then Levi's. When he couldn't find a difference, he laughed. "Who copied who?"

"Shut up!" Auruo hissed. He crossed his arms and glared at them all. "How the fuck was I s'posed to know what he'd wear?"

Levi sighed and rubbed his temples. "Unbelievable."

"W-whatever," Auruo spat, feeling his face turn red. Great start.

Petra pulled away from Erwin and laced her fingers with Auruo's. "Are we ready to start our fun day?"

Erwin nodded. "We're all prepared." He put his arm on Levi's shoulder and smiled gingerly. "Onwards!"

Eld and Gunther led the way through the park since they'd gone as long as they could remember. They were friends since childhood and knew all the coolest rides they insisted they ride. People walked past with large stuffed animals and ridiculous food. Auruo felt out of place, but Petra seemed to be enjoying herself, so that was enough for him.

Eld chuckled and pointed to a ride to their left. "Wanna ride the teacups?"

"Fuck yeah," Levi responded, his expression one hundred percent stoic. Erwin laughed until his sides hurt.

They boarded the teacups with two to each. Auruo put his hands on his face. "This is really fuckin' stupid."

"Is not!" Petra looked offended. "This is one of my favorites! It does something really cool." She winked and the ride began.

It started slow, and Auruo was okay with it. Once the ride sped up, he was not.

Petra put her hands on the centerpiece and began to rapidly spin it, so they rotated while moving in a circle. "Wooo!" She threw her hands up and lauged.

Eld and Gunther were both spinning the wheel and laughing like hyenas. Levi sat still with a straight look on his face, but he seemed to be having fun. Erwin looked like his life was in danger.

"P-Petra, stop that! If I go flyin' outta this goddamn teacup it's your fault! You're gonna—" He bit his tongue. Hard.

Petra grinned and kept spinning. "Come on, you aren't in danger! This is fun! Woooohoooo!"

Auruo leaned off the side of the teacup while blood dripped from his poor tongue. "Fuckin' hell."

The ride finally came to a close and everyone exited with each other. Eld and Gunther jumped up and practically skipped down the path, laughing hysterically. Levi had a hint of a smile on his face while Erwin quietly mumbled how he was glad it was over. Auruo was too dizzy to manage on his own, so he linked arms with Petra and she saved the day.

"Jesus, that's like bein' shit-faced," he groaned. "I feel like I just drank my weight in whiskey."

"That's morbid." Petra scrunched her face in disgust. "But hey, that was fun!"

"I bit myself," he whined.

Levi put his hands on his hips. "I get next pick." 

Erwin cleared his throat and winced. "Whatever you say...what piques your interest?"

He took lead of the group and led them all to a rollercoaster. Auruo cursed loudly and protested, but Petra dragged him on anyways. 

It ended about as well as the last.

For hours they rode rides, ate snacks and ice cream, and enjoyed each other's company. For a few moments, Auruo was having fun and forgot that he hated these places.

When it came about eleven, they decided on one more ride. Petra grinned and spotted just what she was looking for through the dark. "What about the Ferris Wheel?"

"No, nope, hell no, absolutely fuckin' not, no thanks." Auruo scowled and shook his head. He hadn't even noticed Petra dragging him and the rest of the group toward the large ride.

Eld was in favor. "Hell yeah! Stick 'im on it!" Gunther seconded it and egged him on more.

"Let's let Petra and Auruo ride first, yes? It's a special night for them!" Erwin smiled and put a hand on both their backs. Petra just laughed and Auruo clicked his tongue.

Then they were standing under it and it looked bigger than ever. Auruo winced, but stood his ground. "No way in hell."

"Don't be a piss baby," Levi spat. "Just ride it. Be a man."

"Yeah, man! You're being a piss baby!" Eld giggled and pushed him forward. "Get on it!"

"I hate heights! Get off my fuckin' ass!" Auruo took a few steps back.

"Ooh, you're afraid of heights?" Petra chuckled and grabbed his hand. "It isn't that bad. We're riding it."

"Fuckin'— no! I'm not doin' it!"

"Piss baby Bossard is afraid of heights!" Gunther teased him with Eld, mercilessly.

Levi smirked and crossed his arms. "Ride it, bitch. Or else we'll all call you piss baby Bossard 'till the day your sorry ass dies."

Erwin tried to hide a smile any time anyone said "piss baby". 

Petra punched Auruo playfully. "Yeah, piss baby Bossard! Just come on!"

"Not you too..." Auruo bit his lips and growled angrily. "Fine, Christ. I'm provin' it to all you assholes and the second I step off that thing you all ain't shit to me."

"Whatever." Gunther waved them off. "Have fun, lovebirds!"

Petra dragged him into a seat with a smile. She got in first and he hesitated, but followed anyways. "If I die, again, it's all your fault."

"Nobody dies on Ferris Wheels, idiot!" Petra held his hand still and squealed excitedly. "Now we wait."

When everyone was boarded, the ride was in motion. The view from the top was exhilarating, seeing all the flashing lights from rides and the people still walking around. They went around about twice with Auruo closing his eyes tight, not thinking about the height. It didn't help with Petra making exclamations like "Woah! We're so high up!". The rest of their group watched from afar while on the third time up, with Petra and Auruo at the highest point in the wheel, the ride suddenly halted.

Auruo opened his eyes and instantly thought he'd have a heart attack. Petra looked confused until a voice on the ride speaker called out, "Ladies and gentlemen, the ride is experiencing difficulty. Please remain seated as we try and proceed and put it back in motion."

Auruo screamed a cuss word and Petra yelped. "Hey, calm down, we're fine!"

"Petra, we're fuckin' higher than a kite! I'll fall and die!" For ten minutes he rambled about his supposed demise from the Ferris Wheel. Auruo rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. He lit it, stuck it in his mouth, and then Petra swatted it from his hand. He blinked, and said, "We'll start on fire."

Levi screamed the same swear Auruo did earlier and Petra burst into laughter. "I hit 'im!"

"Dammit, Petra, I needed that!"

"No, you didn't. We're gonna be fine." They could hear Eld and Gunther laughing and taunting them from below.

"I'm not kiddin', I hate heights. I'm givin' you hell when I'm on the ground again."

"Ooh, I'm so scared! I'm shaking in my boots!" She mocked him with a wink. "Grow a pair, piss baby."

"Fuck you!" Auruo kicked her foot inside their car and made it swing. He screeched and held on to the bar like his life depended on it.

"Shut up! Stop screaming!"

"No! This is bullshit! First I get dragged here and then I fuckin'—" Petra grabbed his chin and pressed their lips together. Auruo's eyes shot open.

Erwin clapped loudly from the ground while Thing One and Thing Two hooted and hollered. "She kissed him, she kissed him!" 

Levi snorted and watched him. "What a piss baby. He should've made the first move, that dumbass."

After a few moments, Petra pulled away. Auruo was too stunned to speak. "Shut up," she said quieter, turning to look out and enjoy the view.

Auruo grabbed her hand tight and kissed her again, with more force. He moved too quick and made the car swing again, but he didn't care. 

Levi's eyes widened and he smirked out of the corner of his mouth. "There he goes."

Eld and Gunther were losing their minds. Erwin had to flick them both upside the head to get them to stop disrupting the peace of the night.

Once they separated, Petra smiled. "You're quiet."

"You're good," Auruo said in a daze with pink cheeks. He quickly caught himself and shook his head. "I-I mean—! Fuck, you just...and I..."

"It was a kiss, dummy. Calm yourself. How are you gonna react when you have to kiss me at the altar?"

Auruo's heart screamed. "N-now, no need to be worryin' that far, hun. Marriage ain't my thing."

"Not yet." She grinned and suddenly they were back in motion. Auruo was never more relieved in his life. He wanted to kiss the ground.

They stepped off eventually and were greeted by Levi at Erwin's side, and Erwin holding the two monkeys by an ear each. "Glad to see you both had fun," he mused.

"Ha! Who's callin' who piss baby now, you fuckers?" Auruo almost bit his tongue for the fourth time that day in wake of his overwhelming pride.

"Piss baby," Levi muttered, turning and leading them all towards the same way they came in.

"Hey, you said you fuckin' wouldn't!"

"No I didn't. I said if you didn't ride it we'd call you piss baby. I never said I'd stop if you rode it."

"Piss baby," Petra giggled, poking his side. Auruo hit her hand away and scowled.

"Piss baby!" Eld and Gunther yelled it in unison, and Erwin joined in the fun by clearing his throat and insulting him as seriously as he could.

Auruo put his arm around Petra's waist and grunted. "You all can go fuck yourselves. I'm never coming back here again."

"What's that?" Erwin put a hand to his ear. "You want to come back next week?"

"No! Fuck off, bastard!"

"We're coming back next week? How's Friday, same time, same meet up?" Petra swung their arms as they walked to the parking lot.

"Deal!" Eld and Gunther agreed. Levi didn't answer, but he was impartial to everything as it was.

"Good! Pick me up promptly, yeah?" Petra put a her free hand on Auruo's chest and kissed his cheek. Auruo grimaced.

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"No, I don't."


End file.
